Not Such A Typical School
by sakuravampire-aqua
Summary: Hmm, well this will be fun. Both my brother and I can harass our youngest sibling during school hours and he can't do anything about it. Nothing would make this better. No wait, if Kakashi would stop reading that book and Gai would change his clothes it would be better. It would also be nice if my brothers could cook their own food...Ah well, it'll still be a pretty fun time.
1. Normal Teachers?

"We're going to be late at this rate," Itachi stated, keys in his hand and shoes already on.

"Is she even awake yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" I glared at him from the side of the sofa, where he apparently didn't expect me to be. Silly brother.

"What're you doing there?"

"Trying to get my other shoe from under the couch."

"We'll be waiting in the car then. Don't be too long."

"Is it wise to leave her in here alone?" Sasuke asked, following Itachi out of the front door. "She might break something again."

"I heard that! You tip over the TV one time and everyone holds it against you!" My fingers finally caught my shoe, which I pulled out from under the couch. Without even putting it on, I ran to the front door, making sure to lock it behind me, and to Itachi's car. "Okay we can go now." I buckled in before struggling to get my other shoe on.

"So why were your shoes under the couch?" Sasuke asked from the back seat.

"I'm thinking I may've kicked it under there when I got back home last night."

"Who were you with, speaking of which?" Itachi asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Anko."

"Of course."

I giggled at the fact both of my brothers weren't surprised that I was out with Anko. Both of us had gone out to get some dango and ended up staying out longer than we planned.

It hadn't been my fault we stopped at a bar on the way back…Or when we went dancing after that.

No wait, the dancing was my fault. The bar was all on Anko.

"So what subject are you teaching?" Sasuke asked.

"History," Itachi answered.

"As usual, I'm staying with English," I said with a grin.

Itachi was starting his first year as a teacher at our school, whereas I had a few years under my belt, being older than him by two years. He had graduated early due to being quite intelligent and ended up becoming a teacher finally this year.

Sasuke's in his junior year, meaning he'd have this year and next to be bothered by his two older siblings. I was going to make sure I teased him and annoyed him at school just as much as I have the past two years.

"Guess what I found out?" I asked, turning in my seat to look back at my youngest brother. All he did was raise an eyebrow, so I continued on. "Itachi's class will be across the hall from mine. That means I won't get in as much trouble when hunting him down."

Sasuke just smiled a little. Apparently my brothers were too cool for laughing.

Pfft, yeah sure.

"I'm sure you won't get in trouble either way," Itachi pointed out. "It is Tsunade after all."

"True. Asuma smokes right outside the back door of the building, Anko sneaks off, and Gai is allowed to wear that atrocious outfit. I think sneaking across the hall is pretty mild."

"Anything with you involved isn't mild."

"Keep on Sasuke dear; I'll make sure to find you this year as well."

I didn't have to look back at him to know that he was rolling his eyes. Both years he was in high school I had wandered away from my class to hunt him down.

To be honest, I just copied one of my co-workers and came up with a ton of excuses and such for when I'm away. It works well enough for him and seems to keep me out of trouble, so it's all good.

I continued pestering my brothers on our way to the school and once we were there was the first out. Both of them were out soon after me and began walking toward the school after Itachi locked the car. Itachi made his way toward the main office while Sasuke and I headed toward the class rooms.

Sasuke was only going to class early to avoid all of the girls who follow him…and it's never his homeroom class that he goes to. It's mine.

"You do know, one day they'll figure out where you go in the morning," I pointed out to my brother as we reached my class. He chose to sit on a random desk in the class while I moved some papers I had left a few days previously so I could sit on my own desk.

"Until then I'm going to bother you."

"Well, you'll bother me until someone decides that I'm somewhat decent company and hunts me down."

"I should be fine then."

"Ouch."

Sasuke chuckled at that and I smiled in return. "How's the dating life?"

"As high as you would say Naruto's IQ is I suppose."

"And here I thought you'd have more luck, having Uchiha blood."

At that I glanced over at the door to see that Itachi was leaning against the frame.

"Well I'm not as lucky as you are or have a fanbase like Sasuke dear."

"I'm not sure about that," Sasuke said, shrugging. "I've seen some guys giving you looks when we go shopping."

I giggled a bit. "Surely they were eyeing either my breasts or ass."

"If you wouldn't take fashion advice from Anko, perhaps they wouldn't."

I snorted at that. "That's probably true. I'm more modest in my clothes though."

"Thankfully," I heard Sasuke mumble under his breath.

"Oh, is there a party here?" Anko poked her head around Itachi's shoulder. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Family only party. Only those with black hair, sexy genes, and a nice ass are invited."

Anko huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I have some very flattering jeans that make my ass look great. I think two out of three should've gotten me an invitation."

"Turn around and let me see," I ordered her. "I'll be the judge of that."

Anko put her hands on Itachi's back so she could push him into the classroom while she did the same. Once inside the room, she turned around and gestured to her ass. "See?"

"Hmm." I tilted my head, though it would look the same no matter how I turn my head. "Well, you're right about the jeans, but your ass isn't nearly sexy enough to qualify."

Anko snorted and walked over to my desk to sit in my chair. "I'm crashing this party then."

"Only if you have alcohol."

"Tough luck. I left it in the staff room."

"Crap, Tsunade's already sniffed it out then."

"Why are you two talking about alcohol in school?" Itachi asked. "Loud enough where a passing student, or Sasuke, can go get it."

"Because if they get drunk it's their problem," Anko answered with a large smile. "And Sasuke wouldn't touch my alcohol."

"Sasuke gets alcohol from Tsunade's stash sometimes and brings it to Anko to get out of doing work during P.E."

"Now if he has Gai this year, he's out of luck."

"So are you," Itachi pointed out. "That means you're not getting any extra alcohol in your system."

"Is it even legal to drink during school hours?" Sasuke asked.

"It's illegal to steal from someone, I wouldn't worry about drinking on the clock."

"Ignore her Sasuke. I think it may be…but since when has this ever been a normal school?"

"Let's go to my class Sasuke," Itachi said. "I have you for homeroom."

"And I have you for your last class," I chirped. "Have fun you two."

Both gave me a small smile and made their way out of the classroom so that Anko and I could chat like the school-girls we still acted like.

"Oh, have you talked to Kurenai lately?"

I shook my head, grabbing the roster I had left on my desk to glance over who I'd have for my first class. "Not recently. Last we spoke was a few weeks ago."

"I had forgotten to tell you last night while we were busy getting drunk and dancing with strangers, but Asuma finally proposed to her this past week."

"Really?" I asked, looking away from my roster and nearly giving myself whiplash as I turned my head to look at Anko. "We thought he'd never get the balls to finally propose to her."

"Now if only some other males would do the same and ask us out instead of fearing that we'll kick their ass."

I laughed at that. "Well if you think of it, we can kick the asses of most of the guys we know."

"That's not our fault." Anko waved it off. "So did you get any assignments yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm expecting one any day now though, since I asked not to have any during the summer so I could spend time with my brothers."

The bell rang, causing both of us to groan.

"Now I need to go deal with Gai before we go to our separate gyms."

"Now I need to go find Kakashi so I can get his lazy ass back to his class."

"Just let his class wonder where he went."

"But that leaves him looking in my window." I pointed where Kakashi was sitting on the roof that was right outside my window. He wasn't exactly looking in, since he was more than likely reading his book, but I knew it was only a matter of time…

He liked scaring the shit out of my class.

If I were honest, I'd also admit I love that he scares the shit out of my class. That'll teach them to look out the window instead of at me.

Students slowly began to come into the class.

"I guess I'll leave so I can get to my class before the bell rings. Kakashi's the only one who has a late reputation." Anko got up from my chair as I jumped down from the desk.

"Yeah, let's see if I can get him to class on time for once."

"Good luck."

"Have fun dealing with Gai." I waved to her before making my way to the window so I could open it and look down at Kakashi. He never looked up, so I leaned out of the window and plucked the book from his hands. That got his attention. "Gonna get to your class on time for once?"

"There's a lovely woman leaning over me. Why would I do that?" Though I couldn't see most of his face thanks to his mask, I could tell he was smiling.

"Because I'll push you off the roof."

"Sensei?" a student asked, causing me to look behind me. Apparently I was giving my class a pleasant view of my back end.

"Yes?"

"Um, why're you hanging halfway out of the window?"

I grabbed the back of Kakashi's shirt with my free hand and pulled him so he'd stand up and hopefully come in through the window himself. Personally, I didn't really want to pull his lazy ass through the window, but if it came down to it, I would. "Bringing in a bum, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Just pick a seat." I grunted a little as I struggled to get his lazy ass to stand up. Kakashi was being stubborn on purpose. "I don't care where anyone sits except for where this dumbass is. Kakashi get your ass in here!"

He chuckled and finally made his way into the classroom, sending my students a little wave before holding out his hand.

"Nope. Go to your class. If I see that you're in there before the bell rings, I'll personally bring your book back when I get off my lazy ass to wander over there. If you're not in there, I'm burning this thing and you'll have to buy _another_ one." It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten rid of his books for not listening. I'm honestly surprised he continues to go buy more or that the owner of the bookstore doesn't put a stop to him buying the books over and over.

"How will you know?"

"I'm going to watch over you like a stalker. Now shoo. You only have another minute, if that, to get to your class."

Kakashi nodded and slowly made his way out of my class, looking over his shoulder as he walked down the hall and waving at me when he saw that I was indeed watching him. The guy was cutting it close.

He cut it so close that as soon as I could no longer see him, the bell rang. "Well damn." And once the bell finished ringing, he stuck his head out the door and waved again.

"I'll be waiting for your visit." And once more he was gone.

"Did he make it?" one of my students asked. I looked over to see it was one of Sasuke's classmates. Kiba something or other if I remember correctly. He had shaggy brown hair and was known for bringing his puppy Akamaru around with him. The puppy was probably in his bag at the moment.

"Sadly, yes. So I'm going to say some boring crap that none of us in this room will care about or remember in a few hours, wait until he's not expecting it, then climb out my window and walk on the roof to see if I can scare the shit out of him. I'm probably going to end up using one of you in here to distract him. Whoever it is can get a get out of any detention I may, but probably won't, give."

So I went through some boring speech about turtles, green beans, and not to cause trouble in the school and get caught before finally deciding to leave my classroom.

"Alright, who wants a get out of detention free pass?" As expected, nearly everyone put their hands in the air. I grinned at them. "It's only good for me. There's a possibility that once Kakashi figures out what's going on that he can give you one." And all the hands went down.

I saw a hand rise into the air. If I remember correctly, she was another of Sasuke's classmates growing up. Hinata Hyuuga, part of the prestigious Hyuuga family, wanted to cause havoc? Aww, she was growing a pair.

That thought almost made me want to coo over the young girl. "Um, is it really good to try to scare Kakashi Sensei?"

I snorted before walking toward my still open window. "Of course. Do you know how hard it is to do that? Can you please go knock at the door?" I smiled at her. "Kakashi's too lazy to give out detentions and you're too sweet to get them anyway. He'll know I put you up to it when he sees me. Since you're doing me a favor, I'll also buy you whatever lunch you want."

The rest of the class groaned at their missed chance and the fact that I tricked them.

I climbed out my window and calmly walked on the roof, past the windows of other classrooms. As the teachers in the classes saw me, I waved. Under my arm that wasn't waving, I had Kakashi's book, so Asuma and Kisame already knew what I was doing. Kisame even waved back to me.

The nice guy.

Seriously. He was pretty big, muscle-wise, and had sharp teeth and a piercing gaze, but the guy was a big softie on the inside. A lot of the teachers here were like that. Anko and I have also personally worked with half of them outside of school…Oh and we had gone clubbing with a few too.

But no one needed to know that.

Er…They probably already knew anyways.

I crawled on the roof once I reached Kakashi's windows and waited until I reached the one that he normally kept open. The guy said he liked the fresh air, but I've caught him a few times sitting on the roof while his class was doing an assignment or something.

Lazy ass.

To pass the time until Hinata knocked on the door, I continued to call Kakashi a lazy ass in my head. Then when that got boring, I opened the book and began reading.

I had hardly reached the second paragraph when I finally heard knocking on Kakashi's door. That was the moment when I took a peek into his classroom. The lazy ass was taking the bait and answering the door, so I quietly snuck into his class and made sure his students didn't expose me.

Hinata was telling him something about a leak near the bathrooms-and I was internally applauding her and trying to figure out how much would be too much to spend on a student- and gesturing down the hall. Kakashi was just nodding and I'm sure he didn't care, but who cares? He was distracted and that was enough for me.

I quickly bent down a little, wrapped my arms around his waist, poked my head around and winked up at him. "Hey there handsome? Come here often?"

"If I get a greeting like this, I may come more often."

At that his class laughed. They were high school students and that greeting didn't sound quite innocent, especially in their minds. "Now now Kakashi. Not in your classroom."

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"I brought your porn back." I let go of Kakashi and straightened out before holding out my hand, which had held the book the whole time.

"It's not porn."

"The first paragraph had a moan and something was going somewhere, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it's porn." I giggled. "It's alright. I won't judge you." After Kakashi took his book, I walked around him and put my arm around Hinata's shoulders. "I won't judge you much anyways."

Kakashi chuckled. "You really can't, since I was at the same location you were yesterday. It looked like you and Anko had fun."

"Dammit Kakashi, you stalker!" I kicked his shin before directing Hinata back to my class. "I'll be in the class very soon. I need to go whine to Itachi about Kakashi being a stalker first."

Hinata nodded and began opening the door to the classroom, which she had apparently politely closed behind herself.

"Oh, and whenever you decide what you want to eat, let me know. You're getting meals for a week since I never expected you to come up with a story about the bathrooms."

The shy girl smiled and nodded before going into the classroom.

"Itachi!" I whined, opening his classroom door. "Kakashi was stalking me yesterday!"

"If you wouldn't parade around with Anko, who doesn't keep her activities a secret, he wouldn't have known where you were," Itachi replied, not really too surprised that I had burst into his classroom.

"But Anko's fun!"

"And she attracts people like Kakashi."

"I suppose that's true." I glanced over Itachi's class and saw our youngest brother. "Oh hi Sasuke!"

He just gave me a look. Party pooper.

"Fine, party pooper."

"Should you really leave your class alone for so long?"

I shrugged. "Probably not, but I do have Hinata. She's nice enough to help out a little bit."

"Don't let her suffer too much."

I groaned, sticking my tongue out a little. "Fine." The trip from Itachi's class to mine was too short and I was stuck sitting in my chair, watching people younger than me stare back at me.

Staring contest maybe?

I wonder if I'll win!

"Sensei?"

"Shh, I'm trying to see if I'll win."

"Win what?"

"Staring contest…"

"With who?"

The students in the class were one by one beginning to smile or laugh, blinking and losing. Very slowly I was winning.

"Anyone who's not blinking I suppose."

The student hummed but didn't say anything else.

"Was there something you needed?"

I could just about imagine the kid nodding his head. "Kakashi Sensei wanted me to bring this to you."

"What is it? I'm winning."

"Dunno. I don't know if I want to open it though."

"Stand there until I see if I win or not."

It was quiet as students continued to blink and I came closer and closer to winning. Five minutes later, it was down to me and that Kiba kid.

"Blink or you'll get detention." That caused him to blink, making me laugh and grin before blinking myself. "Hah, like I want to have to fill out any paperwork for detention. I just wanted to win." My attention then went to the student who had come into my class as Kiba groaned. Yet another of Sasuke's childhood classmates. Shikamaru. I've worked with his father two or three times. "Now, what was it that that man wanted you to bring me?"

Shikamaru held out the folded paper to me.

I took the paper and unfolded it. Once I saw what was on the paper, I felt a nerve twitching near my right eye. "Dammit Kakashi!" I shouted to where I knew that dumbass would hear. "I told you to stop sending these things during class!"

"If you say it like that, he'll think he can send it at other times," Shikamaru pointed out.

"True." I sighed. "I feel sorry for you. I really do…You have him for homeroom, and we all know that his book is porn. With the giggling he does, it can't be anything except porn. And he reads it nearly all the time."

"It's troublesome, but we don't have to do much work."

"Still, you could've ended up with me. The most work we did today was Hinata going to distract Kakashi for me and the class participating in a staring contest. Class participation without them even knowing it."

* * *

><p>AN: Well its been a while, but let's see how this goes. I apologize in advance if any chapters take a little while to come out.<p> 


	2. Gotta Love Siblings

"So, about that steak that you bought Hinata..."

"You're not getting one Anko," I told the woman as we waited for her class to fill up. I had decided to hunt her down and bother her on my way back from lunch and my classroom was far too far for me to really want to go at the current second.

"Why not? She got one!"

"She also distracted Kakashi for me. She deserves it."

"Sensei, class is about to start," a senior told me. "Are you sure you can be here?"

"Have you learned nothing in this school?" I asked, hands now on my hips. "Since when do the teachers actually do what people expect?" A sigh escaped me. "I should return to my class though. I don't want Kakashi thinking it's okay to be late to his class because I'm late to mine."

"Whether or not you're late, he's going to be late and you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

I waved at Anko before leaving to head to my class.

As it turned out, I had one of the best students in my class after lunch.

"Naruto!" I squealed, running over and pulling the blond out of his seat. "I haven't seen you around lately! Where've you been?"

Naruto laughed and hugged me back, probably so I'd eventually let him go. "Just busy. Sorry I haven't been over."

"It's alright." I let Naruto go so he could sit back down. "You need to visit though. The house is boring otherwise."

"I'll try."

I nodded my head. "Good. I need to see someone other than myself embarrassing Sasuke."

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?" I looked up toward the door to see a slightly nervous student. They looked to be maybe a freshman. A lot of the older students, minus Hinata, had grown out of the nervousness around all of the teachers. "Yes sweetie?"

"Orochimaru Sensei said he wanted to talk to you."

I nodded my head. "Let him know I'll just be a minute. I'm just going to get someone to watch over my class until I return."

The kid nodded before leaving. Once I was sure he was gone, I giggled to myself. "Oh they're so nervous when they first arrive." I looked around at my class. "Itachi's gonna keep an eye on you guys until I come back. It shouldn't really take a long time." My eyes glanced over the students. "Sakura. While Itachi's watching his own class, you're in charge. The rules are nothing and no one is to be broken. I don't like the paperwork that comes with broken bones and I'm sure there's something in here that shouldn't be broken. Taa taa for now." I wandered over to Itachi's class and opened the door. "Hey Ita, I'm going to see what Oro Sensei wants, can you watch my class until I get back?"

My brother, who had been in the middle of introductions, looked over at me. He didn't say anything; didn't have to really. For some reason both he and Sasuke didn't like Orochimaru, and both refused to tell me why. I don't see why they don't like him though, because he's very nice to me. He's scary, but underneath that mask he's a nice man.

"How long will you be gone?" Itachi asked.

"Probably only a few minutes. Class has already started after all."

"Alright."

"Thanks Itachi." I smiled at him before leaving his class and heading down the hall for the stairs.

While some of our classes were on the second floor, there were still some that were located on the first floor, Orochimaru Sensei being one of those classes.

Orochimaru Sensei was a tall, pale man with long black hair. A lot of students would usually comment about his snake-like eyes and his likeness to snakes in general. Honestly, I think they just say that because he likes snakes. He keeps some in a large tank in his class actually.

"Oro Sensei, you had wanted to see me?" I asked, poking my head into the open classroom door.

He smiled at me. "Ah yes. I'm sorry for disturbing you during class Izumi. I was trying to find you during lunch."

I laughed it off. "I was busy buying one of my students a nice steak. She helped me out so I promised her lunch for the week."

"That's nice of you." He grabbed some papers and handed them to me. "I didn't want to leave the freshman alone or trust them with this."

"Oh Sensei, they can hear you. Be nice." I giggled before turning to the students. "Don't worry you guys. Oro Sensei is a nice guy." I glanced down at the paperwork, tilting my head. "How in the world did you get my lesson plans for my last class?" To be honest nearly all of the teachers kept lesson plans...We just hardly ever followed them since we're lazy asses.

"They were in my box this morning and I didn't realize until I had gotten to my class."

"Ah well. No harm done. Thanks for giving them back." I gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you later. I need to get back to my class before Naruto breaks something. Bye." I quickly made my way back to my class, letting Itachi know I was back and thanking him before going into my classroom. "Alright class, I'm back. You're going to do exactly what my first class has done and my last class of the day will do." I sat in my chair and rested my feet on my desk, tossing my papers on there.

"What's that Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. My third years are all allowed to goof off on the first day as long as nothing and no one gets hurt. My only second year class sat there and counted backwards from twenty."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Why not? I honestly wanted to see if they did it."

"Did they?" Naruto asked.

I grinned, nodding. "It was entertaining because one person decided to be a rebel and counted from one to twenty...It confused the shit out of everyone when they met up at ten."

At that some of the students in the class laughed.

"You're pretty cruel sometimes."

"You should know that well enough by now." I stuck my tongue out. "Now I'm going to give the normal speech then you can all go back to doing whatever the hell you want."

And I did as I said I would, allowing them to do whatever they wanted while I tried to get Itachi's attention from my classroom. It wasn't difficult, since he always kept an eye on his surroundings, but keeping his attention was another matter entirely. Once he noticed that all I wanted to do was bother him for entertainment, he looked away and wouldn't look back.

I saw that grin he was trying to hide though.

"Itachi!" I called. "I'm bored! It's the first day and the students don't want to listen anyways! Come over here and keep me entertained!"

He ignored me.

"Itachi!"

Still ignored.

"Ita?"

Oh look, a reaction.

"Hi Itachi!" I waved once he had turned his head to look at me. "What're you up to over there?"

He went back to ignoring me.

"Itachi! Stop ignoring me!"

"We can hear you from down the hall," Kakashi stated, poking his head into my doorway.

"Good. Everyone should help me try to get Itachi to pay attention to me."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Itachi asked from his classroom.

"You talk to him but not your own blood?" I asked, pouting. "You're so mean to me."

"I'll pay attention to you," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi, stay away from my sister."

"Aww, you do care about me!" I was just about to run across the hall to give my brother a hug, but he ruined it.

"You might catch something from her and we don't need more than one of her running around."

"Dammit Itachi!" I stomped my foot on the ground. "So cruel to me!"

"I'll take care of this." And that said, I was picked up by Kakashi, causing me to squeal in surprise.

"Kakashi! Put me down!"

"Nah, I'm taking you away." He left my class and I grabbed onto my doorframe.

I looked behind me at my brother's class. "Itachi, watch my class for me please?"

He nodded just as Kakashi managed to figure out how to make me let go. The bastard tickled my side.

"Tell Sasuke not to take the last chocolate bar!" I called to Itachi as Kakashi leisurely carried me away. "And if I'm not home tonight to make sure he washes behind his ears!"

"Don't have too much fun now!" Kisame called from the door of his classroom.

"Hey Kisa!" I waved from Kakashi's shoulder. "If I don't make it back for dinner, go make something for them! They can't cook for themselves!"

"Alright!"

We didn't go past the stairwell, where Kakashi set me down. Too bad that I couldn't get very far without him leaning against me. "Is your answer going to remain the same?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head. "Until then, you can play this game all you want. This is as much as you'll get though."

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You know I can't say anything."

"Then I can't do anything." I gently pushed him away to walk back up the one set of stairs Kakashi had brought me down. "Tell me why you, Anko, Sasuke, and Itachi hate him. It's a simple request. None of you will say anything and Anko keeps saying that she doesn't hate him." I leaned against the railing once I was at the top of the stairs, looking down at Kakashi. "I'm not stupid. I know you guys don't like him, but what I can't understand is why."

Kakashi didn't say anything, so I shrugged.

"Go back to your class Kakashi." I headed back to my own class, smiling at the students. "Sorry about that class."

"Is everything alright Sensei?" one of my students asked.

"Everything's fine. Kakashi just likes finding reasons to avoid working and kidnapping me is one way." My gaze went over to the clock on the wall near the door. This class would be finishing in a few minutes and then I'd have one more class to deal with.

They would do the same as my other classes would.

"Izumi?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to see that while I had begun to think to myself, class had ended. Sasuke was the one who had apparently called my name. He was sitting closer to the windows I saw, and Shikamaru was in this class too. Cool.

"Something wrong?"

"No why?"

"Class began five minutes ago and you were staring at the clock the whole time."

I laughed it off. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I was just thinking."

He rolled his eyes but sent me a small smile. "Did it hurt?"

"Very much so. I'm thinking of taking an asprin for the pain." I turned my attention to the rest of my class. "Alright, time for the random speech I've been making up for each class."

Once said speech was done, I allowed the students to do what they wanted today before walking over to my open window. I saw that Anko was outside, as was Gai. It looked like they were letting their students do whatever random sport outside that they wanted, even if it was jogging on the track.

"Hey Sasuke, do you have Anko or Gai this year?"

"Gai Sensei."

I snorted before letting out a loud laugh. "Ah haha you poor sucker!"

"I don't have to attend staff meetings with him," he retorted.

That caused me to let out another laugh. "You think we actually have meetings?" I coughed, turning my head away from the class. "I mean yeah. Ooh, poor me. I suffer so."

"You do have meetings, you just don't go to them," Shikamaru pointed out.

I turned my head back around to look at the two with a grin. "Do you disagree with my decision? Have you not met all of the teachers here?" My arm waved behind me where the hallway was. "I mean, have you seen the monster across the hall from me?"

After I said that, something collided with the back of my head, causing my head to go forward and me to nearly fall out of the window. Quickly pulling myself back in, I turned to glare out my classroom door at my younger brother. He wasn't looking in my direction.

"Don't think I don't know you threw that!" I picked up the book and tossed it, knocking things off of Itachi's desk.

He turned to look at me. "You shouldn't throw books. You might hit a student passing."

"Good! Then they'll learn not to roam the halls anywhere near my classroom without protective padding. It's dangerous!"

"You might damage the books," Sasuke pointed out.

"Would you rather me throw a student? I have one in mind right now."

"Go right ahead, throw books."

A grin returned to my lips. "That's what I thought."

Through the class, I managed to recruit Sasuke to help me bother Itachi from across the hall. We were both sitting in the doorway to my class with various items, erasers, pencils, balls of paper, and things like that, and tossing them at Itachi's open classroom door.

"Beat that!" I cheered, having just knocked off a cup with pencils in it from Itachi's desk.

Itachi appeared at the door of his class, giving us both a blank stare...Well...He was just standing there until a paper ball hit him in the face.

"Just beat it," Sasuke told me, trying not to smile.

"Damn...I guess you did."

"You two..." Itachi sighed and made his way out of our view.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Sasuke asked.

I shrugged. "Kill us? Sacrifice us? Hand us over to Gai? Dunno really. Don't care either, as long as you go first."

"You're supposed to take care of me."

"I am. I'm taking care of the youngest cub first. Let the big bad bear eat that one before going after me." I smiled happily only to fall backwards when a book hit me in the side of the face.

Sasuke was quick to join me as a book met his face.

"It's not our smartest move to pick on Itachi," Sasuke pointed out.

"And even after all these years we have yet to learn." I looked over the books Itachi had tossed before glancing up. He was leaning against his desk, facing us.

Daring us to challenge him.

"I just have one question Ita." He rose an eyebrow as I held the book up for him to see the cover. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

On the front of the book in my hand there were two girls in bikinis. The one that had been thrown at Sasuke was pretty much the same.

Sasuke snorted and tried his hardest to hide his smile. He failed.

"Whoa now, I know you have a senior class, but damn," I said. "I didn't know you let them read books that Kakashi likes. Or even better..." I turned to Sasuke with a grin. "Ita's growing up Sasu. I'm so proud." I stood up and ran down the hall to where I knew Kurenai's class was. "Kurenai, you'll never guess!"

Kurenai looked up from her book.

"Ita's balls have finally dropped!"

"Damn it Izumi!" Itachi yelled down the hall, having heard me.

"Finally got the reaction you wanted?" Kurenai asked, seeing my grin.

"Hell yes. Oh and I'm probably kidnapping Anko later tonight to go drinking. You coming?"

Kurenai nodded.

I grinned before turning. "I'm gonna go now though, so Itachi doesn't come hunting me down. See ya later tonight!" With a final wave, I took off back down the hall.

When I returned back to class, I found Sasuke having problems breathing. Apparently he laughed a bit too hard. Shikamaru, ever the faithful friend, had stood next to him, telling him if he died, he wanted to have Sasuke's room since I was more bearable to live with than his mom.

Across the hall, Itachi was glaring at me.

"It's alright Itachi," I cooed. "Mine will never drop..." I coughed, turning my head away. "You're still the most feminine in the house though."

Shouldn't have turned my head away. I knew I shouldn't, and yet I did. I'll never learn.

An undignified squeak came out of my mouth as I was picked up. "Why does everyone pick me up?" I wiggled in Itachi's grasp as he walked into my classroom and looked around. Not quite sure why he looked around.

He's been in my classroom before.

He ended up shoving me into one of the cabinets and locking it behind me.

"Itachi!" I shouted through the door. "If you don't let me out right now I'm going to show everyone the blackmail pictures I have of you!"

"What pictures?" he asked right outside the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tried pushing at the door. "You locked your sister in the cabinet."

"To be fair, you did start it Sensei," a student said.

"Oh shut up!"

"She has a point," Sasuke said.

"Don't make me do something that would cause me to have a sister instead of a brother."

Everything was quiet for a minute.

"Let me out of here Itachi!"

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to decide if I want another sister or not."

"Hey!"

"Keep on and there'll be only girls in this family!" I shouted at them both. "Now get me out of here!"

* * *

><p>AN: As a head's up, not all my chapters will be posted so closely together. Also, this story is meant to mainly be a humorous story, but there will be a small plot in there as well. I'm giving this little bit of information so no one will think this is only humor and be disappointed later when some more serious things happen. If there is anything you'd like to see as well, feel free to let me know because you never know if I might be able to put it into the story or not.<p> 


	3. Out for Drinks

"So how's your classes coming?" Sasuke asked toward the end of the first week of school. We were both sitting at the table eating while Itachi was over at Kisame's place.

"As they normally do. No injuries besides you, but there's something broken in the room that I really don't feel like searching for to figure out what it is. Kakashi's still stalking me from outside my window. What else? Um, I still haven't worked on the upcoming tests."

"You really should work on that, otherwise you'll work on it last minute _again_ and end up having a question on there that has nothing to do with your class."

"I think everyone should know the difference between a fruit and vegetable," I answered with a grin.

"_You_ don't even know the difference..."

"Details Sasuke dearest. Details."

"Details that you should at least know to know if someone got it right or wrong."

I laughed and nearly choked on my food as I did so. I drank a bit of water so I'd be able to speak. "You do realize that if it looks smart enough, I won't actually care what the answer to those questions are."

There was a knock on the door, causing me to look away from my silly brother.

"Now who could that be?"

"Dunno. There's a door and a couple of walls blocking me from being able to see."

I stared at my brother. "Ha ha Sasuke, ha ha...Go answer it."

"What if it's Naruto? Or worse, Itachi."

"Itachi isn't like me," I told him. "He wouldn't knock at his own house." There was another knock. "Hold on out there! We're trying to decide who's going to answer the door!"

"You could also just say I can come in," the voice said, already opening the door.

"Deidara, what did I tell you about that? I won't just let a stranger open my door. They may be a creeper."

Deidara was now standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Well it's just me."

"Statement still stands. What're you doing here? Itachi's at Kisame's place."

He shrugged. "Didn't know that. I guess I'll just eat your food till he gets here."

I waved him in the direction of the stove. "Help yourself. How were your classes?"

"Good. None of the teachers gave any work and are all pretty laid back." Of all of Itachi's friends, Deidara was the youngest, being younger than Itachi by only a year.

He, like Itachi, Kisame, Konan, and Sasori, was going to be a teacher. Kakazu was a banker and Hidan an assassin. Zestu, Pein, and Tobi dealt with...other things. All of them made up the Akatsuki, though they weren't specifically known as such. The group itself was fairly secret.

I only knew because of certain unimportant reasons.

"That's good. You'll definitely enjoy teaching with the rest of us. It's a blast." I cut the blond off when I saw him open his mouth. "And no, we're not actually allowed to blow things up...I've asked already...and tried in the chemistry lab once. Apparently its not safe or something."

"The ends of your hair had been singed," Sasuke pointed out.

"Details Sasuke. Details."

"Someone also ended up having their hand burned."

"Details!" I stressed.

"And-"

"Sasuke, I will shove you in a closet right now if you don't shut up."

He was silent after that, causing me to smile in victory.

"So yeah, if you blow something up you'll get into trouble." I leaned back in my seat a bit, crossing my arms over my chest. "Now if you insist on blowing something up, I want to be there to watch the explosion."

Sasuke snorted, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Aww, he learns so well.

"So where's the best place?"

"The gym." I smiled innocently. "Gai's gym, with a warning to Anko...cause even if it'd be funny to see her hair singed, I'd rather the students not get harmed more than they normally do in the school."

"Speaking of which, any injuries in your class so far?"

Sasuke raised his hand. "Three times."

"Only on the second day too," I stated. My smile turned to a grin. "We really have too much fun messing with Itachi sometimes and honestly I think Itachi enjoys tormenting us and smacking us around a little too much." I stood and lifted my shirt to show the bandage wrapped around my stomach.

Deidara laughed. "He really must enjoy it."

"And he wasn't the one who bandaged me," I told him. "Sasuke took pity on me and graciously offered to help me."

"You threatened to throw me out the window."

"He graciously-" A smack was directed at my youngest sibling. "-helped me. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Said sibling glared at me as he rubbed his now sore shoulder. "I'm sometimes scared to be around you."

A smile graced my lips. "Good. That means I'm doing things right."

"Knock knock!" someone called before the front door opened.

"Go away!" I called, relaxing in my chair once more. "I'm trying to hide a body."

"People are going to think the wrong thing if you answer the door like that." Itachi's voice drifted through the house as I assume he took his shoes off at the door.

"Good. They'll learn their lesson about coming in this house. Now hurry your ass over here Kisame! I need to see someone who looks attractive around here."

Both males in the room with me gave me a dirty look that I just ignored.

Kisame came into the room, a grin on his face.

My brother's blue skinned best friend was a cool guy to hang around. He watches my classes sometimes when I sneak out to have a drink with Tsunade. Now that Itachi's at the school as well though, he takes over that role.

"Hi there handsome!"

"I can see why you complained about your present company," Itachi added, nudging Kisame further into the kitchen so he could come in. He began checking what was on the stove. "What did you cook?"

"Something that will slowly eat you from the inside out." I waved my hand as though it were no big deal. "Give it a few weeks for it to-"

"Let's not continue that sentence," Itachi interrupted. "It looks like stew."

"Why did you ask then?"

"I assumed you'd answer seriously for once."

"You assumed wrong." My attention returned to Kisame, who was grinning at Itachi and my interaction. "Kisame, you can have some as well. It doesn't affect good looking people."

"So when's it gonna begin eating at you?" Sasuke asked.

"Anywhere between six and eight hours." I grinned at him. "For now though, we wait."

"Whatever comes out of your stomach, we're keeping instead of you."

I snorted at him. "That's what's called a baby Sasuke. I thought Itachi and I explained this to you already." All I received was a stare. "Alright, alright fine. Kisame, you can sit down and listen in on this. I'm gonna go ahead and tell everyone how babies are made."

"We already know how they're made."

"Yeah from a guys' point of view," I retorted to my yougnest sibling. "So-"

"Just stop right there," Itachi said, sitting at the table with some food. "Please. Some of us are trying to eat."

"Oh come on Itachi, it'll be fun to hear it from the other end." Kisame sat between Itachi and I with his bowl of food in his hands.

"I don't want to listen to her talk about sex," Sasuke put in.

"Neither do I."

"We have no problems with it," Deidara stated with a shrug.

"That's cause you're not related to her. We'd rather not know that our sister does such things."

"Well at least I know the guy!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "And its not like I'm sleeping around with every other guy I see."

"Who's the guy?" Sasuke stared at me.

I just smiled. "Kisame."

Itachi and Deidara choked on their food, Sasuke choked on air, and Kisame choked on laughter.

"You can't say stuff like that while I'm eating!" Kisame managed to get through his laughter. "I almost choked on my food."

"Eh, you'll be fine. But seriously. Do you guys really think I'm going to sleep with just any person I meet? I promise you that I'm not sleeping with anyone at the moment."

"Yeah, you're sitting at the table," Deidara stated before snorting.

"I'm not saying I haven't slept with any men." I smiled sweetly. "Just that I'm at least dating them and have known them for a bit."

"You shouldn't have slept with a guy for a few years then."

"Ouch Sasuke...Ouch."

"Not my fault."

"Mine either! If only that dumbass would just do one thing, then I'd date him."

"So that's why you keep shooting Gai down!" Kisame looked as though he'd just figured out something really important. "Everyone wondered why you never dated him."

"Well...Besides that I have someone else in mind...Do you really blame me? It wouldn't be as bad if he wouldn't be in such an outfit, but come on. Even I know where to draw the line. He's better with a nut like Anko." I stretched before making my way toward the living room. "Though getting Anko to settle down is a case all on its own." The guys were all left in the kitchen as I wandered into the living room to charge my cell phone. Just as I was about to plug it in, it began ringing.

Obviously I answered it almost immediately since it was already in my hand.

"Were you just waiting by your phone for me to call?"

"Oh don't be conceded. I was about to charge my phone. What's up that you decided to call my cell?"

"Well one can never be sure if you're home or out and about."

I snorted. "Anko and I don't go out _every_ night Kakashi."

"Well then, if you're free would you like to go out tonight?"

I huffed, setting one hand on my hip. "I swear that if you ask me out again...You know that my answer will not change. Not even if you try getting me drunk."

There was a nervous chuckle on the other end. Yeah, the dumbass better be nervous. "I swear Izumi. I'm not going to ask you out tonight. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get a drink with me."

"If I have a hangover tomorrow Tsunade will kill me for not inviting her."

"I won't let you have more than two glasses, I promise." It was quiet for a moment on his end. My end had laughter coming from the kitchen. "You should know me well enough by now."

"Alright then. We'll go get some drinks. You have someone picking us up, or should I ask Itachi to be on standby?"

"Asuma is coming along as well, so he'll drive."

"I see. And Kurenai?"

"Coming as backup if Asuma decides to drink."

"Letting everyone see your face then? How bold of you."

"It'll only be us four in the back rooms."

"How fun. When should I put clothes on? I'm sure Kurenai wouldn't like if Asuma knocked and I opened the door completely naked."

A chuckle sounded through the phone. "And you say I'm bad. At least I'm not living with my siblings when I walk around naked."

"They know when to avoid me."

Another chuckle. "Asuma's here right now actually. So whenever you get off the phone."

"Fine," I groaned before laughing. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"See ya."

I finally plugged my phone in before wandering back to the kitchen. The boys thankfully hadn't thrown food all over, but there was a new indention in the table that looked like someone had stabbed it with a knife.

"I'm going out for some drinks guys."

Itachi glanced away from his conversation with Kisame to look at me. "With who?"

"Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Kurenai's driving if Asuma decides to have a drink. I'll have my phone with me, but it doesn't have much of a charge, so call Kakashi's cell if you can't get through to me."

"Do you want one of our phones?" Sasuke asked.

"No. If something happens and you both leave the house, I'd rather you have your cells on you. I remember your numbers, so even if my phone dies I can call you from Kakashi's cell. I'm charging my phone right now so it won't die as quickly, so as long as no one texts or calls me it should last well into the night. I plan on coming back before nine though." I smiled at the guys in the room. "I have business to attend to this weekend after all, so I need as much rest as possible."

"This early into the school year?" Itachi asked.

"I asked to have the summer free of anything so I could spend time with the two of you. I should be back sometime Sunday, so it shouldn't mess with my classes."

"Now if only Itachi would do the same thing and not try overworking himself," Kisame stated, rolling his eyes.

"I don't get sent out as often as you think."

"It's really not as bad as you might think Kisame. The only time it gets to be hectic is when there's something serious happening. Otherwise it's fairly calm, which is why we can have jobs other than just being in the ANBU." I shrugged. "As per usual, where I'm going is a secret to everyone minus Ita. Sorry Sasu."

Sasuke shrugged, knowing the reason already on why he couldn't know.

There was a knock at the door, though no one bothered to get up.

"Come in Kakashi! Might as well tell Kurenai and Asuma to come in as well!"

The front door opened and I could hear more than one set of feet.

"So as I was saying. This weekend, would both of you make sure _someone _cooks? Preferrably Kisame or someone I trust. I might make something when I get home tomorrow before I head out, but it depends on how tired I am."

"Oh, is there a party in here?" Kurenai asked, walking into the room.

Itachi chuckled. "I'm afraid not."

"It's a pity."

"Can you get my phone from the living room Kakashi?" I smiled at the masked man. "It's charging next to the window."

He nodded and left the room.

"So is this some kinda thing for you to say yes?" Kurenai asked lowly.

I snorted and shook my head. "He knows I won't."

"Why not, he cares about you."

"And all those who care about me won't tell me the one thing I want to know."

Kakashi came back into the room, going through my messages. "Who's this person you were texting yesterday about getting drunk. Tsunade?"

I smacked his arm and took the phone from him. "Stop using my phone. It's low enough right now without you killing it. It was Kisame actually."

"And she had a hangover this morning," Itachi added. "She slept through first period so I had to keep an eye on her class and just assigned them some random page."

Kisame snickered while I smiled innocently. "What can I say? Kisame's really fun to drink with. And the best part is that he pays!"

While Itachi went over things for his class, Sasuke ended up sitting on my desk, which I was drooling away on, and taking notes. Anything he missed, he asked for from Itachi when we got home.

"Well, if you want to get home early, you should probably leave now," Itachi pointed out.

I nodded, walking over to kiss him on the top of his head. Sasuke tried to dodge my kiss so I smacked the back of his head, held it still, and planted a kiss on his head as well. "When you're all done eating, if there's any food left, put it into the fridge please. I don't know if I might somehow end up drunk." A glare was directed toward Kakashi. "This way the food won't be left out if I can't remember who I am."

Kakashi chuckled nervously and held his hands up in defence. "I swear that is not my intention."

"Better not be." I gave both Kisame and Deidara a hug as their goodbyes. "I want to come back to a house that's in one piece, so hands away from the knife drawer for the rest of the night." All of the males who had been in the kitchen glanced away from me, guilty. "Yeah, don't think I didn't see that."

I felt a tug on my arm and looked at a smiling Kurenai. "Let's go if you want to get back early."

I snorted but nodded. "Alrighty. The earlier we get back the sooner Asuma can rock your bed."

At that Kisame and Deidara laughed loudly. Itachi, Asuma, and Kakashi settled for chuckling, trying to be all cool or something. Sasuke coughed to hide the snort of laughter.

Kurenai let go of my arm to set her hands on her hips. "And how do you know if its him rocking the bed."

"True." I draped my arm across Kurenai's shoulders. "We all know you've got that ass whipped ten ways to Sunday." My arm nudged her so she and I could walk out of the kitchen, leaving the men behind. "So let's do a rating...Asuma's ass. One to ten."

Kurenai giggled. "Ten, but I'm a bit biased."

"True. Damn biased woman. We need to get Anko. You know she sees enough ass to tell what's good and what's not."

"She may see it, but does she get it?"

"She's as dominate as a man. Of course she does."

Sighing, I glanced over at Kurenai. "Alas, I lack the skills to see any ass."

I was nudged as we opened the front door, Kurenai shoving me playfully back into the house as she walked ahead. "With all the dancing you and Anko do?"

"Hey! I don't just go around and strip for any male...Only the good looking ones. Like Asuma."

She snorted, stumbling slightly as I nudged her. "You do know that he gave you a nine from when you showed him your ass, right?"

"He did?" I huffed. "Gai gave me a ten and Kakashi only gave an eight. He said he would've given me a full ten if Anko hadn't convinced me to get that tattoo."

"Well Asuma said your ass is a little too flat for his liking."

I leaned back to look down at Kurenai's ass. "That's because he was comparing mine to yours."

She laughed before pushing me once more. "Do Sasuke and Itachi know about the tattoo?"

I shrugged as we leaned against the car. "I think they may know since it does go to my back. They haven't said anything about it though. Hey! You two get your asses out here so we can get back before midnight!" I nudged Kurenai with a grin. "Hey, let's take the front seats. Let their slow asses sit in the back."

She grinned and ran around the car to sit in the drivers seat while I sat in the passengers seat. Since I was closer to the house, I was able to see both men sigh when they saw that we had taken over the front seat.

"Aww, they're upset that we're in the front."

My black haired friend grinned as she put the key into the ignition. "Maybe they should've hurried up."

"I see you ladies got yourselves comfortable," Kakashi stated as he and Asuma climbed into the back seat.

"Of course we did." As Kurenai started the car, I turned as well as I could with my seatbelt to look behind me at Kakashi. "And I'm still upset that you gave my ass an eight. Even Asuma gave a higher rating."

Kakashi chuckled. "You look uneven."

"So it'd be a ten if I got a matching tattoo? Cause I'd rather get a twenty-nine out of thirty instead of twenty-seven."

"It'd be better without the tattoo."

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" I stuck my tongue out at him before turning forward once more. "There's no pleasing him Kurenai."

"Such a shame. We all had such high hopes too."

"Speaking of shame, guess who talked with me this week?"

"Hmm, Konan?"

"Hey, we're on good terms." I stuck my tongue out at the driver this time who only giggled in response. "But no. Genma."

"Genma?" It was only for a second, but Kurenai's eyes left the road to glance at me. "Why was he speaking with you? Are you two friends?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms as I relaxed in the seat. "We're not friends, but we're not enemies. I think the word would be acquaintances? But anyways, he was asking me about Anko and when the best time to talk with her was."

At that Kurenai was trying to hide a smile. She already knew she was going to laugh at whatever I said. "And what did you tell him."

"'If you want a piece of that ass, just wait till she's drunk. You're an attractive man, so you're almost guarenteed at the very least some kinda groping.'"

Both of us laughed at that.

"It was a bad idea of him to set his sights on Anko though," I admitted with a shrug once I was finally finished laughing. "We all know how she is, so settling down is going to be hard for her."

"He'd have to bend over the desk, counter, sofa, and various other objects to keep up with her," Kurenai added causing me to snort.

"Because we all know that Anko's the more dominant one of any relationship."

Throughout the drive there, Kurenai and I continued chatting like the women we were while the guys did whatever the hell they were doing in the back. Hell if I know what they're doing back there. I was too busy chatting with Kurenai.

"Let's hurry and get a back room," I stated once we finally got to the nice place we were having a drink at. It wasn't really a bar per say, since it did have a little more class, but it was a place for alcohol. "This way Kakashi can hide his face and I can get to drinking."

Kakashi and Asuma went half and half on getting the backroom and ordering our first round of drinks before we were led to the nice backroom.

"So did you ever begin writing any of your tests?" Asuma asked me after the woman who served our drinks left.

I groaned. "Not you too! Sasuke asked me the same thing this afternoon. I haven't started writing my tests out yet."

"Even I've at least thought of my tests," Kakashi pointed out, amused.

"Do my tests for me," I told the other three in the room before downing half the glass of alcohol in front of me. "I don't feel like doing it myself."

Kakashi nudged my hand once I had put the glass on the table but hadn't let it go. "If you drink like that, even two cups will affect you."

I grinned at him. "And you will be to blame. That means you can go and make food for my brothers as an apology."

"Speaking of which, why does someone need to go make them something?" Kurenai asked.

"I need to take care of something, so I won't be home all weekend. I don't trust those two to fix their own food. They tend to go a bit overboard with their favorite food. They'll get a stomach ache with onigiri, Sasuke with tomatoes and Itachi with seaweed. I'm not coming back and rubbing their bellies for them and I'll be pissed if they make onigiri and don't make any with takana, which they tend to do while I'm out. Last time they did it I nearly tossed both dumbasses out the window. If they're going to make food, the least they can do is make some for me." I drank a little more. "I make their food all the time. It's not that hard to make an extra three or four onigiri for me to munch on."

"Maybe you should just let them make what they want," Asuma suggested before taking a sip of his own drink. "They'll get tired of it eventually."

"And get sick in the process," I groaned. "Everyone thinks that we're a smart bunch. Those two will not stop until they're just about to throw up. Everyone seems to think that they're manly men who don't need any help. Those two dumbasses come find me when they get sick so I can take care of them. I have to rub Sasuke's stomach when it hurts and brush my hands through Itachi's hair if he's nauseous."

"Wow, the famous Uchiha brothers relying on their sister," Asuma stated. "I don't think they'd be happy if anyone knew."

"Nope. That's why only you three know."

"Not even Anko knows?" Kakashi asked.

"That woman tends to tell everyone everything. You really think I'd trust her with secrets like this?"

"True," Kurenai stated, drinking her water.

"So what about the eldest Uchiha?"

I glanced over at Kakashi, who had asked the question. "Everyone knows I don't try to hold an elegant image to uphold the image our family name has. I've thrown up on my and my brothers shoes before. You three and various others have seen my ass and the tattoo I got because Anko convinced me to get it. I go out and drink freely with friends."

"Does Itachi even drink, speaking of drinking with friends?" Kurenai asked. "I know some of his friends do."

"Itachi drinks wine but its not much and only to celebrate our birthdays and Sasuke doesn't like the taste of most alcohol he's tried. He'll take a sip of sake though during our birthdays."

"During your birthdays?"

"Ah yeah." I laughed a little before downing the rest of my drink. "Anko started the tradition while we were still in high school a little bit after she started becoming the wild woman she is now. I kept drinking for my birthday when she went missing and Itachi joined me to cheer me up. It kinda stuck and Sasuke eventually joined in. She doesn't remember that we use to do it so it's just become a tradition of my brothers and I."


End file.
